Pop Fizz's SuperCharger Initiation
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Ever wondered how Pop Fizz becomes the SuperCharger Big Bubble Pop Fizz and becomes the driver to the Soda Skimmer? This story reveals how the adorable and insane blue fuzz ball of craziness became a SuperCharger and shows off how insane and lead footed this crazy gremlin really is behind the wheel.


**Hey guys. Since I love Pop Fizz so much, I thought I'd do a crazy one-shot story on how my beloved Fizzy became the SuperCharger known as Big Bubble Pop Fizz, a super adorable and more incredible version of himself with such musical talent. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this crazy little story of mine. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Pop Fizz's SuperCharger Initiation~**

At the halls of Skylanders academy, Roller Brawl, Gill Grunt, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, and Terrafin were all dressed in their new attire and admiring their new rides. Each of them had just been giving a special promotion to the rank of SuperChargers, an elite team of Skylanders that pilot the most powerful vehicles. Each one of them had a special vehicle to represent their strongest attribute.

Roller Brawl, Eruptor and Terrafin were granted land based vehicles, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac were granted air based vehicles, and Gill Grunt was granted a water based vehicle. They were waiting on one of their friends in the tech element who was being tested to see if they were worthy of gaining a vehicle and new powers of their own to use in their mission to protect Skylands.

"Do you think they're done in there? It's been like over an hour and I'm already getting bored." Roller Brawl complained in a bored sounding tone, straightening her skell helmet out. "How long do they expect us to wait out here? The sunlight will deep fry me here!"

"Stop being such a drama queen, Roller Brawl. We know the sun won't kill you so take it easy." Terrafin replied in a somewhat annoyed tone, though he had to agree with her that sitting her was just downright boring.

Just then, the six saw a golden tech-elemental land vehicle called the Gold Rusher burst out of the walls of the academy and could maniacal laugher coming from the vehicle, as the driver started doing donuts on the academy's grounds, kicking up dust and debris and creating a main sand storm, with sand getting in the newly promoted SuperCharger's faces, much to their annoyances.

The dust storm soon cased. The Gold Rusher then shot out fire and charged at the six panicked SuperChargers, who were about to draw their weapons until the vehicle stopped right at them and the driver revealed himself to be Trigger Happy wearing a cute daredevil's costume and giving a thumbs-up to his angry friends who he nearly ended up killing.

"Trigger Happy, you could've gotten us killed! What is wrong with you, you lunatic!" Jet-Vac angrily shouted at the laughing and grinning tech gremlin in the driver's seat.

"SuperCharger! Gold Rusher mine! Mine! Mine!" Trigger Happy shouted insanely, slamming down on the accelerator and doing some insane driving around the academy, knocking down some dummies and statues.

"Guess Trig makes number seven to our team." Gill Grunt responded, chuckling nervously at the thought of Trigger Happy behind the wheel of a vehicle. Of all the tech Skylanders, why did they have to pick Trigger Happy of all Skylanders? This was going to be interesting promotion for them that was for sure.

Trigger Happy's promotion to the ranks of the SuperChargers meant they only needed one more teammate and that was of the magic element. The magic Skylanders were all be evaluated to see which one of them was worthy of being the final member of the SuperChargers team and that was definitely going to be a mystery of seeing which one of them comes out of that door with a new cool ride of their own and a change in costume too.

* * *

Inside the academy, Spitfire and the other SuperChargers were going over all of their notes and looking at all of the information on the magic Skylanders and deciding which one of them would make the best choice for the magic SuperCharger for the team of eight, as Stormblade commented on having Spyro be the one they chose, Dive-Clops wanted Voodood to the one they choose.

However, the one who got to decide who got to join their ranks was Spitfire, the leader of the SuperChargers and the most lead footed Skylander of all time. His driving experience was beyond that of all his teammates and he was the most powerful and incredible driver and racer in all of Skylanders. And the Flame Spirit had his own pick for who he wanted to join their ranks.

"Come on, Spitfire, that guy's beyond super nutty! He's even more crazy than Trigger Happy and Buzz put together!" High Volt complained, wondering why would their leader want such a lunatic on their team.

"The dude only got his license after scarring the instructor for life and promising to never go back to the DMV. He's unpredictable and dangerous, Spitfire." Smash-Hit responded, sharing High Volt's concerns about him joining their ranks.

"Will you guys just cool it and take a chill pill already. Nothing bad will happen with the critter on our team. Besides, Spyro's a quadruped and Voodood's already part of Eon's elite team so there's no need for him to join us." Spitfire responded, smiling a little bit as the doors opened and creature entered the room to face the Flame Spirit and his teammates. "Pop Fizz is the best choice and the one we definitely. Besides, we need the adorable critter on our side." He whispered that last part to himself.

"Hello!" Pop Fizz shouted excitedly and smiled wildly, twirling a potion bottle around on his cute furry fingers and taking a swig of his soda, burping cutely and grinning even more at the shocked SuperChargers. "Sorry, but my soda's Sodalicious! Plus, it gives me powers!"

All of the SuperChargers looked at Pop Fizz in absolute horror. This insane and adorable blue fuzz ball of insanity was going to be the downfall of them if they accepted him into their ranks. While Spitfire also found the adorable soda loving gremlin to be completely crazy, that craziness about him was something that could benefit them also in the long run. Besides, there was no way anyone could say no to that adorable face the gremlin was putting on.

Spitfire was definitely excited to see how this adorable bundle of craziness would do behind the wheel of a vehicle. Pop Fizz was definitely the best out of the magic Skylanders and he is the most adorable Skylander of all time according to Skylands Monthly, a magazine subscription that has named the adorable gremlin as the most adorable Skylander ever for over two thousand and seventeen months in a row. That was seriously some kind of record right there!

In fact, perhaps when this was over, he was going to ask Pop Fizz to snuggle with him. This adorable and cuddly gremlin lunatic was definitely in need of some loving snuggles. Pop Fizz was way too adorable to not snuggle with and he needed to be hugged right now! He reframed from hugging Pop Fizz, due to his teammates being around him and it would be way too awkward to explain it.

"Well, if this guy's the one we've got to teach, we better see his skills behind the wheel." Dive-Clops replied, pushing a button on a remote control and a Portal of Power rose from the ground at the center of the academy. Let's see how good at driving Pop Fizz really.

Pop Fizz got on one furry foot and jumped around happily, laughing and snoring cutely, aweing Spitfire to no end. The adorable and insane gremlin alchemist was excited to test out of his insane driving skills, but also getting to pound his furry foot down on the gas pedal. His favorite foot pedal.

"Keep yourself focused, Pop Fizz. You have passed all of your previous tests, but your final test will be taking down an army of Kaos' trolls in one of his controlled territories and if you defeat all the enemies was excellent driving skills and vehicular combat, then you'll be welcomed into our ranks." Spitfire responded, rubbing Pop Fizz's cute furry head and blue ears, making the adorable gremlin giggle at the affectionate contact. "Think you can handle the task?"

"HAHAHA! You can't stop this gremlin and they'll get popped!" Pop Fizz shouted wildly, hoping up down and on his furry foot and tossing his orange potions in the air as they landed around on the academy, exploding on impact and causing so much damage to the academy.

Pop Fizz then grinned cutely at Spitfire and then jumped onto the Portal of Power, as the magical device glowed brightly around the adorable soda loving gremlin alchemist. He was then suddenly engulfed by a flash of bright purple light and he started giggling cutely as he got transported to the location of his final exam, seeing Spitfire wishing him luck on his final test.

* * *

Pop Fizz had arrived at what looked like a troll city covered in metal and looked to be a booming and technologically advanced metropolis that was built to boost Kaos' already insane ego even more. This city was a breathtaking marvel of engineering, though it was too bad that he was going to turn this city into rubble in the span of maybe a couple of hours to causally in only eight minutes.

He definitely knew of this location from Master Eon about destroying these evil bases the Dark Portal Master had constructed. He started walking towards the entrance to the troll infested city, when suddenly Pop Fizz touched off a barely visible tripwire that was connect to a detonator that was to kill any uninvited guests that dared to enter the metropolis. Luckily, Pop Fizz escaped the ensuing explosion without a scratch on him and it only threw him about a good twenty feet backwards. He started laughing maniacally and scrambled away from the inferno to escape the heat that was coming off the flames.

"Hey! Now that's strong!" Pop Fizz screamed out insanely, laughing more maniacally and taking another swig of his soda before tossing the empty potion bottle into the inferno.

Pop Fizz giggled as he looked back at the fires once he was a safe distance away from the inferno. There was no chance he would be able to enter the city with it being booby trapped as it was. Pop Fizz doubted that he had enough time to wait for the fire to burn out, but he had no idea on how he's going to breaking through the barricade protecting the city.

In an instant, Pop Fizz remembered something about seeing semi trucks parked at some weird complex on the island in the gulf. Giggling happily and running on his soda, Pop Fizz raced to the complex to steal himself a big and powerful truck.

* * *

Pop Fizz grinned excitedly and wildly when he arrived at the parking complex; every single vehicle he saw was fortunately an oil tanker. Burping cutely, Pop Fizz scrambled around the complex looking for a vehicle with a tank that was filled to the brim with highly flammable liquid attached to it. Best luck ever.

A siren sounded from the giant funnel. The complex guard was finally mobilized, and Kaos' troll guards were now on their way out of the cavernous pit to intercept Pop Fizz. Growing even more excited, Pop Fizz picked the biggest truck with the largest tank of flammable liquid inside, making sure the couplings were connected to his truck before stealing it.

"Hoho! I've found my big bad truck! Pandergast has nothing on this! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz shouted happily and snorting cutely. He opened the door and scaled the giant vehicle, climbing into the driver's seat and closing the door behind him.

Pop Fizz moved the driver's seat up all the way so that he could see over the steering wheel and his furry feet could reach the pedals, and grabbed his seatbelt and buckled himself safely inside the truck. He frantically searched the cab for the keys. Within seconds, he found them tucked under the drivers-side mirror. He jammed them hard into ignition, and the engine started with a roar almost like that of a dragon.

Pop Fizz floored the accelerator. The engine screamed, but Pop Fizz was not moving forward. He looked down to his right and giggled cutely when he saw a gearshift. Pop Fizz had never learned to drive a manual transmission. But hey, better late then never, right?

"Alright, driving stuck is no big deal! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz shouted happily and snorted more cutely, looking around at the gearshift and three foot pedals in awe. "Just like making something to drink!"

Pop Fizz grabbed the gearshift and pushed it into first, only to meet with resistance. He pushed in the clutch and tried again, and the transmission clicked smoothly into first. He grabbed and released the parking brake and the truck began rolling backwards. Panicking and flailing his furry arms around, Pop Fizz slammed on the brakes and stopped the truck from rolling.

"Okay, maybe little harder like sorting globules." Pop Fizz said to himself, adjusting his mirrors and looking at his crazy self in the mirrors in a cute manner.

He took a deep breath; he would have to let the brake off in order to start moving. Pop Fizz let his furry foot off the brake and the truck rolled backward again. He pulled the clutch out and pressed down hard on the accelerator. The truck stopped rolling back and began to move forward. Pop Fizz let the clutch out all the way and stepped on the gas even further. The engine dropped in speed for a moment; then it caught the drive shaft and the truck lurched forward, with Pop Fizz jumping in his seat.

Even at fifteen miles per hour, the engine was screaming. Pop Fizz pushed the clutch in, the massive truck crunched into second gear, and the engine dropped back to a lower pitch as it reengaged the drive shaft. Pop Fizz stepped on the gas once more and the truck continued to accelerate.

A group of armored trolls had gathered at the entrance to the expressway. One of them was backing another tanker across the entrance, attempting to barricade Pop Fizz from breaking through. Shifting up to an even higher gear, Pop Fizz floored the accelerator. His truck barreled forward, ramming aside the trolls as if they were nothing more that worthless Chompies. He clipped the tank of the other truck at forty miles per hour, but in a big rig, that was enough to demolish a stationary vehicle. The other tank swung to the right, away from Pop Fizz, and pivoted around the coupling with its carrier. The momentum of the tank swung the semi around and the entire mass flipped onto its side with a screech. Having failed to stop Pop Fizz, troll drivers made their ways to more tankers and prepared to give chase.

Pop Fizz had reached sixty miles per hour when he saw a burning barricade up ahead. He was having the time of his life. The truck was handling beautifully and he loved being such a gremlin trucker and grabbed the cap from the sun visor and places it on his cute furry head, giving himself the appearance of a real life trucker. The tank was full of highly flammable liquid in the tank. He really did care about the danger surrounding him, in fact it only excited him. If the tank bursts, then he guesses he's walking.

"HAHAHA! I'm a real truck driving gremlin!" Pop Fizz said happily, whistling a tune and looking forward at the incoming burning barricade. This is going to be such a beast of a blast.

Pop Fizz pushed up to sixty five as he rapidly approached the barricade. He grinned happy and burped cutely as the burning mass drew closer and closer, bracing himself for impact. Not even bothering to step on the brake, he got more excited for the real fun was just about to start.

The truck crashed through the barricade as if it didn't exist. Pop Fizz felt a light bump and heard loud crashes. When he looked up, the blackened hulls of still-burning oil barrels were flying through the air away from him. He had broken through. Taking a swig from another bottle of soda and burping cutely, Pop Fizz shifted up even further and continued to accelerate.

He had not driven all that far when a horrible stench filled the cabin. Realizing he didn't fart, Pop Fizz's non-existent nose wrinkled at the smell of burning rubber. He could see black smoke rising just from outside. He looked out the window and grinned happily; the barricade had set his tires ablaze. Oh, how exciting! The adorable gremlin thought.

This was so awesome. If the tires continued to burn, they would melt soon, Pop Fizz would soon lose all control of the vehicle, and the tanker would become fused to the pavement. Just as Pop Fizz was about to write his will, his insanity grew as he saw something that would the lives of his tires.

The initial explosion that had ignited the barricade had burst a water main some distance down the highway, and now a giant puddle had formed on the road. Giggling happily and grinning even more, Pop Fizz headed straight for the puddle to extinguish his burning tires.

Pop Fizz went rigid as the entire control situation changed. He had plowed into the puddle at over sixty miles per hour; the water could not displace fast enough and as the burning tires went out, the wheels left the pavement and skimmed the surface of the water. They spun rapidly, unable to catch the road and provide traction. Pop Fizz was hydroplaning.

"Don't try this at home kids! Uh oh, I think I overdid it!" Pop Fizz screamed as his cute yellow eyes went wide with terror and insanity, keeping his furry hands gripped to the steering wheel and gearshift.

He panicked as the truck ceased to respond to the steering wheel and the accelerator. Pop Fizz could tell by feel alone that he was definitely not rolling; he was sliding across the water, unable to stop or change direction. He felt a tug and the cab of the truck turned slightly to the right. Pop Fizz looked out his side view mirror; the tank behind him was taking a direction of its own, swiveling to the left and threating to flip his vehicle over.

With a jerk, the tanker reached the other end of the puddle, and the tires found pavement once again. The spinning wheels caught the pavement and Pop Fizz straightened out and gunned the engine, happy that he had made it.

"Success is my middle name!" Pop Fizz happily exclaimed.

Pop Fizz was passing an on-ramp at high speed when he saw a group of trolls gathered some distance ahead of him. He was wondering what they could be up to when without warning, a humongous object rammed him from the right. He growled and looked over to see another oil tanker that had entered the expressway; a troll was behind the wheel.

The attacking troll twisted the wheel and rammed Pop Fizz once again. Pop Fizz responded in kind by gunning the engine and smashing his own truck into the troll's tanker. With a forceful burst of power, Pop Fizz caught the other driver off guard and succeed in pushing the tanker into the wall. The cab of the troll's tanker bounced up a foot, crushed between Pop Fizz's vehicle and the concrete wall. The hood popped off, exposing the engine beneath, and the trolls tanker ground to an abrupt halt.

Pop Fizz accelerated ahead of the wrecked tanker; his triumph was short-lived. As he turned to look ahead, he saw the trolls ahead were aiming lasers at his truck. Panicking, Pop Fizz jerked the steering wheel hard to the left, floored the accelerator, and crashed through the wall on the opposite side of the expressway just before the trolls fired.

The trolls had been aiming for Pop Fizz's truck when it was still in front of the wrecked tanker. He had made a sharp left before they could correct their aim; the bolts of energy ripped through the tank of the wrecked truck, igniting the tons of oil stored within the tank. A gigantic yellow fireball blossomed out of the tank, engulfing and melting everything within a hundred feet of the blast. As the oil clouds faded orange to red to black, the shockwave reached the trolls and rocked the entire company.

Pop Fizz was relived when he hit a lower road with a bone-jarring crash. Surprisingly, the tank had not exploded, the engine was still running, and the tires and frame had withstood the impact. He happily jumped in his seat; red bolts of laser energy shot past him and he realized the trolls were patrolling this road as well. Not caring about obeying the law, he accelerated away from the pursuing tankers and burps cutely.

He was on an old, poorly lit road. It had been the roadway between the two halves of Kaos' metropolis before construction of the Kaos Expressway. He was entering a particularly hazardous section of the road, a section that had been abandoned in construction due to Kaos forcing the trolls to work without overtime. At one particular point, the Kaos highway construction firm had intended to build a section of road from opposite ends and to have them meet at the halfway point. Unfortunately, the sections of road were severely misaligned; each end was offset a full road width to the right of the other one. Not knowing or not caring on fixing the problem, the construction firm had simply built a vertical loop in desperation. It successfully connected the two ends, but severed no practical purpose. Eventually, Kaos had a simply built a new route and left the loop to stand; the road had never opened to for travel.

Pop Fizz could not believe his cute yellow eyes. Looming ahead of him, at the bottom of the next hill, was a giant vertical loop. It arched up and over, defying every rule of highway construction and he loved it. He looked at the trolls behind him and rolled his cute yellow eyes. Then he shifted up into a high gear, let out a cute roar, and accelerated down the hill.

"Definitely don't try this at home kids!" Pop Fizz shouted in joy, keeping his furry foot hard on the gas pedal. "The potion is in motion! AGHHH!"

He looked at the speedometer. He was approaching ninety miles per hour. Wondering if he could even make the loop, Pop Fizz pushed his furry foot down even harder on the gas pedal. Soon he was at the bottom of the hill, the giant loop rushing ever closer.

As his truck entered the loop, the centrifugal force pushed Pop Fizz into his seat. Speed was essential; he had to keep his furry foot on the gas pedal or he would most definitely fall to his death. As he passed the top of the loop, the centrifugal force started to fade and Pop Fizz fought against gravity from pulling his furry foot away from the accelerator. Within a second, Pop Fizz was in a vertical descent, and shortly after that the grade lessened and leveled out. He had made it over the loop.

Pop Fizz grabbed his soda and drank the whole bottle down, as he started groaning and screaming as he was engulfed by purple smoke and changed into his adorable and powerful Berserker form, roaring happily. He saw the two trucks pursuing him had piled up at the foot of the loop. He roared happily some more before turning is eyes to the road again.

"I may have overcalculated." Pop Fizz said to himself, his cute ears lowering a bit.

A section of road was missing up ahead. The pavement rose up on the right side of the road and banked to the left. On the other side was another makeshift ramp on the left side of the road that twisted to the right. Not even questioning his sanity, Pop Fizz accelerated and steered for the twisting rise in the pavement.

The tanker lurched off of the twisted ramp and rolled to its left. Pop Fizz became weightless as the giant truck flipped upside down in the air. Finally, the truck's wheels, after having flipped above the truck, came down the other side and touched the opposite section of road. Pop Fizz had barrel-rolled over the gap.

Ignoring all common sense and any shreds of sanity, Pop Fizz took the right path of an upcoming fork in the old highway. As he traveled along, he noticed the road was going to end. Fortunately, the expressway was right in front of the end of this road. He could simply keep driving and he would be end up back on the expressway. Giggling, he floored the accelerator and motored up the in-complete ramp.

Troll snipers had camped out on a section of the old highway that ran below Kaos' Expressway. They were situated below and to the left of the expressway, next to a right bend in the road. They got reports that Pop Fizz was powering up an unfinished on-ramp on the other side of the expressway, and on the on-ramp led right up this bend. They had calculated that if Pop Fizz was acted as lead-footed as he had before, he would launch off of the ramp and be unable to steer away from the edge. When he crashed through the opposite wall, the trolls would open fire and fry the gremlin. They adjusted their sights and kept a patient watch over the wall.

A thought stuck Pop Fizz as he traveled up the ramp; it appeared that the expressway was at an angle to the on-ramp. If Pop Fizz drove too fast, he could overshoot the road and crash back over the edge. But he didn't want to risk going too slow either; without enough momentum, he would not make it over. Thinking quickly, he slid to the left of the on-ramp. When he was in position, he angled the tanker to the right, twisted the steering wheel, downshifted to a lower gear, and floored the accelerator.

The tires screeched as Pop Fizz's tanker skidded up the ramp at an angle. Pop Fizz guessed that the tanker was roughly parallel to the expressway now. As he neared the main highway, he applied gas. The truck's trajectory shifted slightly. He hoped he had timed this right.

Pop Fizz left the ramp and took to the air. The highway slide past below him. As he looked over his left, he saw another tanker directly in his path. Unable to stop or change direction, Pop Fizz braced himself for impact as the two tankers continued on their collision course.

Pop Fizz's wheels slammed into the right side of the other tanker. As the tanker flipped to the left, Pop Fizz's truck righted itself and launched off of the unfortunate vehicle, landing squarely on the road and continuing ahead, with Pop Fizz's furry foot pressed to the floor.

The other tanker lost control and flipped onto its left side. Still reeling from the impact of Pop Fizz's vehicle, the tanker slid across the road and broke through the barrier, flying out over the dark waters of Lord Kaos' Evil Gulf.

The troll driver did not have long to fall. The snipers below the road saw the tanker crash through the barrier. Instinctively, they opened fire on the falling tanker. An enormous explosion ripped open the oil tank, exposing every last galloon to heat and oxygen. The burning clouds consumed the truck, and within seconds, hundreds of burning truck parts rained down into the gulf.

Pop Fizz exited the expressway and hit the streets of Kaos' troll infested city. If he hurried, he could continue murdering trolls for a few more hours before the truck ran out of gas and be on the other side of the city washing the blood off his truck. He floored the accelerator and sped the giant tanker down the city roads.

At eighty miles per hour, city blocks and streetlights streaked past Pop Fizz as he rocketed down the road. He paid no attention to the traffic lights, either swerving around or clipping vehicles in his way. Troll drivers angrily honked at him, unable to figure out why a troll would drive so fast and erratically. Leaving them in the dust, Pop Fizz gunned the engine as the road began to slope downhill.

Fear gripped Pop Fizz as he saw the bottom of the hill. He was approaching a three-way intersection Directly across the intersecting road was the reactor core that powered the whole city, set into another hill. Pop Fizz had less than eleven seconds to avoid hitting it.

Pop Fizz slammed his furry foot down on the brake pedal. The truck decelerated for a moment, but the brakes locked, and the truck picked up speed as Pop Fizz pounded hard on the brakes. Panicking and returning to normal, Pop Fizz unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He jumped out of the cab and rolled on the road, leaving the tanker to continue its collision course with the reactor core.

With no driver to steer it and no working brakes, the tanker veered to the right, clipped a nearby lamppost, and lost control. The right side mirror broke off, but the impact had already swung the cab ever so slightly to the right. The wheels caught the road and the cab snapped to the right, swinging the tank out to the left. The truck's tires squealed against the pavement and the tanker flipped over and continued rolling down the hill. The road scraped a hole in the tank, and the escaping oil caught fire from the sparks thrown up as the tank slid down across the pavement. Pop Fizz watched at the truck reached the reactor core.

The tankers bursts through the flimsy metal fences and smashing through smaller generators and causing sparks to shoot out everywhere and fires to start, with the leaking oil creating a raging inferno. The sprays soon found the flames the shattered tanker and the generators, and the fountains of oil became jets of flames. As the tanker crushed through the metallic sphere protecting the core, the oil tank and gas tank cracked open, and the gas and rest of the oil inside exploded as it rushed out of the tank and found the flames inside and outside, engulfing the core and destroying it. The force of the explosion blew out the structure protecting the core and set it all ablaze.

The impact and destruction of the core and heat of the explosions tore fissures that ran across the entire city and explosions and balls of fire erupted from the fissures. As the city began going up in flames and the temperature rising, the flames from the core began to grow bigger and hotter and more intense. With a loud crack, the radioactive ore underground ignited and exploded, unleashing so much fuel and radiation into the air and onto the city, with the city proving to be a great fuel source for the fire as the city began breaking apart and exploding.

The entire city erupted in a massive conflagration as the flames breached every single underground reservoirs full of fuel found oxygen and ignited. Hot, billowing, fiery orange clouds consumed the whole city. As the started glowing bright in a massive red light, Pop Fizz grunted and farted out a protective fart bubble to protect himself as the city was doomed. Metal and pavement had melted into indistinguishable masses of slag.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely and shook on his potions, drinking the contents down and his cute pupils widening as he danced around happily. It was his party time potion. The fart bubble then floated high into the sky with him and suddenly they disappeared in a flash, as the city exploded in a huge violent explosion that left behind a large burning crater a huge mushroom cloud. Pop Fizz had destroyed the city.

* * *

Pop Fizz inside his fart bubble appeared right back at the academy and the fart bubble popped, releasing Pop Fizz as he danced around the horrified and shocked SuperChargers and the grinning and clapping Spitfire, who was most impressed by Pop Fizz's driving and the fact he had surpassed his expectations immensely. Pop Fizz had definitely earned the rank of SuperChargers.

"SOOOO... Am I in the club or not?" Pop Fizz said in a cute and somewhat insane tone, burping cutely and blushing cutely. "'Scuse me!"

"Dude, you are one soda addicted and cuddly psychopath." Spitfire responded, rubbing the giggling gremlin's soft blue fur gently. "And you've definitely earned yourself a place on our team."

"Put the paramedics on speed dial then." Nightfall replied and rolled her eyes.

Spitfire grabbed a golden and purple ignition and key and tossed it over to Pop Fizz, who caught it and eyed the new key happily in his furry hands. This was one of the best days of his life.

Suddenly, Pop Fizz also got a chance in outfit too. His old outfit disappeared and he gained new fingerless brown racing gloves and metallic boots, a leathery wetsuit, a pair of giggles that rested over his cute furry head, and a cool potion-themed tuba that he could use to play music and kick some butt. He was now Big Bubble Pop Fizz.

"Guys, I bring you Big Bubble Pop Fizz!" Spitfire shouted, pushing another button and revealing Pop Fizz's vehicle, a water based soda vehicle called the Soda Skimmer.

"Does it have foot pedals to it?" Pop Fizz asked in a cute tone, giggling even more.

"Of course. Take it for a test drive, dude." Spitfire replied, smiling warmly at the adorable gremlin.

Pop Fizz grinned happily and jumped into the driver's seat of his new ride. He jammed the key into the ignition, and the engine started with a roar. He threw the vehicle in drive and floored the accelerator, giggling like a complete lunatic as he plowed through the walls of the academy and went to reunite with the rest of his teammates.

"Looks like Pop Fizz is the one." Stealth Elf responded, seeing Pop Fizz screaming and snarling cutely as he destroyed the academy with his new ride. "We've got two crazy gremlins on our team now."

"Not crazy! Insane! Insane!" Trigger Happy shouted excitedly, his eyes twitching and cheering Pop Fizz on. "More gas, Pop Fizz! Gas! Gas! Gas!"

Pop Fizz slammed his furry down on the gas pedal and plowed straight through a statue of Master Eon and then ran Flynn over because he deserved it of course. He giggled even more and pushed the gas pedal harder as he shot up a ramp and became airborne as he roared cutely.

"Skylands beware there's an insane gremlin on the loose. Two inside gremlins." Roller Brawl remarked, laughing a little bit at how insane things were going to be now.

"Only one more thing left to do! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz said to himself, flooring the accelerator hard.

* * *

Back at Pop Fizz's place in the basement of Spyro's home with his roommates, Pop Fizz was snuggling on the cough with Spitfire, who had his fiery tail wrapped tightly around the giggling and overly happy gremlin and they snuggled more into each other, as Pop Fizz playfully pinched the Flame Spirit's cheek.

"You're so cute when you snuggle with me." Pop Fizz replied and nuzzled the Flame Spirit's cheek gently.

"I know. Don't mention that when the others are around, okay?" Spitfire replied, blushing a little bit and hugging the adorable gremlin some more. "I've got a reputation to keep."

Pop Fizz giggled and simply nodded cutely. It was such a beautiful moment they were sharing right now. Pop Fizz's thick blue fur and Spitfire's magical blue flames made perhaps the warmest and most cozy feeling in all of Skylands and they were both loving it.

Pop Fizz was now a member of the SuperChargers and he could unleash all of his crazy driving on all of Skylands. Nothing would stand in his way and he'd be having many dates with the gas pedal from here on out. That foot pedal was never going to get a break as long as he was around and that was a promise.

"SOOOO, when do you think we can hang out again?" Pop Fizz responded in a cute tone that just made Spitfire awe at the gremlin's adorableness.

"Anytime dude. Just name what you want to do with me." Spitfire said, smirking at the adorable gremlin and rubbing his cute furry ears.

"Snuggling with you while you race and pounding the gas pedal hard! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz shouted excitedly, burping cutely and snuggling into Spitfire's fiery chest as he snorted cutely.

Blushing and smiling, Spitfire nodded cutely to the adorable gremlin and began stroking Pop Fizz's furry back cutely, to which the adorable gremlin purred softly in the embrace of the loving Flame Spirit. This was definitely the life. He was not only a Skylander, he was a SuperCharger. He was Big Bubble Pop Fizz.

"The motion of the potion!" Pop Fizz said cutely, snuggling even more into Spitfire's fiery chest and basking in the warmth.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And that ends another cute Pop Fizz story from me. I hope you guys definitely enjoyed this crazy story of mine and I could see Pop Fizz becoming a SuperCharger like this with his insane driving skills and being such a lead foot. I feel so happy whenever I write about this adorable cuddly and insane blue fuzz ball. He's one of my favorite characters of all time and I love him with all my heart and soul. Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of the story and feedback is appreciated. See you all in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


End file.
